


warm me up

by ze_z_zi



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: Voice hushed and breathless, Nessa says; “The water is getting cold…”-Commission for SangrePika
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Saitou | Bea
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> **All characters depicted are 18+**
> 
> my commissions are now [open](https://forms.gle/f9NaMo2g8fmeLA7W9), feel free to check them out if you like this work!

Outside of challenger season, it is difficult for them to find time to spend together, let alone when the season is in full swing. However, Nessa always manages to say the right things to convince Bea to settle down for the day and take a break with her girlfriend. A good, hot shower has always been a weakness of Bea’s, especially after a long day of grueling training and facing up and coming trainers, determined to make it past her gym and add the Fighting Badge to their ever growing collections. A shower only becomes that much more appealing once the promise of Nessa’s company is thrown into the mix, the young prodigy melting at the idea of her girlfriend’s strong, yet gentle hands massaging and working over her sudsy body and massaging her sore muscles. For all of Bea’s patience, training isn’t over fast enough today. 

“I’m here!” Is all she says when she arrives at Nessa’s apartment after her training is over. There’s nothing visibly different about her girlfriend’s apartment, nevertheless there’s something new in the air, a softer atmosphere that Bea is no stranger to, but is alway pleasantly surprised by. It’s not long before Nessa is coming down the stairs and turning a corner to greet Bea, arms open wide to swoop her into a warm hug. 

The silk of Nessa’s robe rolls over Bea’s skin like water, reminding her of what is to come as their lips meet, chaste and gentle, yet full of so much love. She cannot help but smile against Nessa’s lips as the kiss deepens with a tilt of her head, their lips parting and coming back together, like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together. The kiss is over too quickly in Bea’s opinion, but she does not complain as Nessa looks down at her, eyes bright and happy, shining in the warm lights of her living room. 

“How was it at the gym today, love?”

Bea holds back a sigh, finding it unbecoming of one in her position to complain about her duties, no matter how tiresome she may find them at the end of the day. 

“Nothing new. There were no challengers today, however something tells me you already knew that.”

Nessa gives a girlish giggle at the statement, her devotion to her partner well known in how avidly she follows Bea’s matches and career, showing her support however she can. Nessa leans back down, nuzzling at her neck, peppering faint kisses over Bea’s sensitive skin. Bea can’t hide the shiver that passes through her as she feels the lingering touch of her girlfriend’s lips on her, craning her neck to allow further access to Nessa. 

“I see someone is eager.” She whispers, bringing her lips to Bea’s ear, her tongue rushing out to trace the shell of her ear lobe. As quickly as she started, Nessa pulls away, ending the intimate contact suddenly, leaving Bea whining softly for more attention. 

“Oh, love, none of that now,” She purrs, her voice turning low and seductive, much like the skin covering her body. “Don’t you think we should head up to the shower? The water is already warm.”

Bea only nods, trying to pull her mask back on and reassume her persona of the stoic gym leader of Stow-On-Side. It has not worked with Nessa since they started dating, the water gym leader having quickly learned of the soft side her stern girlfriend possesses. 

Like that, Nessa takes her hand, guiding her up the stairs, through her bedroom and into the ensuite; Nessa’s pride and joy. All sleek black marble, slate grey and gold accents. Initially, Bea had been taken aback by the color scheme of the luxurious bathroom, always associating Nessa with calmer blues and sea greens, but Bea realized it made sense. The allure of the dark colors matches the same magnetic draw Nessa has about her, the same quality that makes her a good model, the way everyone’s eyes go to her when she walks in the room, Bea’s included. 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by Nessa’s hands falling to her hips and trailing up her body, Nessa taking her time to run her fingers over each dip and curve of Bea’s well defined muscles through her skin tight bodysuit. Bea leans into the touch, her arms coming up to wrap around the back of Nessa’s neck as their lips rejoin. It’s different from the kiss they shared in the living room, deep and passionate. A soft sigh escapes Bea once their tongues meet, their flesh warm and slick as their tongues drag against one another’s, making way to explore each other’s mouths as if they haven’t already memorized each crease and crevice. 

Before long, Nessa is pulling away to help Bea out of her uniform top and easing the thick straps of her bodysuit off her strong shoulders as Bea pushes her shorts off, letting them fall to the floor below, her bodysuit joining it soon after. Nessa allows Bea to do the honors of untying her robe, giving her sultry look as the model leans back against her countertop. Bea steps forward, sure and confident as she loosens the knot of the silk robe, letting the belt fall from her hands as she moves up, slipping her hands under the fabric at the coller, her rough hands gliding over Nessa’s smooth skin and pushing back her robe until it slips, cascading down her back like a rolling wave on to the ground. 

Nessa leans forward once more, a shine in her eyes and a coy smile coming across her face as she speaks, mere centimeters from Bea’s lips. 

“That’s expensive, you know.”

Bea drags her hands down from her shoulders to grasp softly at Nessa’s breasts, drinking in the shaky moan that spills from her lips as Bea teases her dark nipples with her thumbs. Bea rushes forward, swallowing another moan as her tongue pushes into Nessa’s mouth, tasting her tongue and nibbling the other woman’s lower lip. She pulls away, licking where she had used her teeth, wanting to soothe her lover’s lips. 

“Yet and still, you wore it. Even when you knew what you were planning.”

With that she dips her head down, taking one dark nipple into her mouth, enjoying how Nessa cries out for her at the sudden change in contact. Spurred on by her cries, Bea gives her other nipple a gentle squeeze before rolling the hardened nub between her fingers and is quickly rewarded with another moan from her lover. As Bea continues sucking her nipple, she can feel how Nessa’s thighs are already shaking from the attention and is proud of how the other woman leans further back against the marble counter, having to rest her weight against the surface in the face of such pleasure. Bea pulls back, bringing her other hand up to play with Nessa’s glistening nipple as she drags her tongue along her flushed skin, crossing the valley between her breasts, circling her other nipple before taking the bud into her mouth, giving it a gentle suck. 

Bea looks up to her lover, as she runs her tongue over her nipples and delights in how Nessa’s head is thrown back, crying out into the steamy air, encouraging Bea further. With a quick flash of teeth, Bea nibbles at her, careful to not bite too hard and is drowned in a shuddering gasp as Nessa’s knees buckle from the sudden shock of pleasure. She continues using her lips, tongue and teeth to pleasure Nessa, willing to worship her breasts as long as Nessa wants her there, until Nessa’s comes down on the back of her head, nestling into her grey-blonde hair, gently pulling her off. 

Voice hushed and breathless, Nessa says; “The water is getting cold…”

While Bea is the stoic one of them, there is no need for words beyond that as Nessa takes Bea’s hand and leads her into the shower with her. With the glass door shut behind them, Bea steps forward into the hot stream of water, sighing in pleasure as the water quickly relaxes her muscles. Nessa moves aside, allowing her lover to take her place deeper in the shower as she grabs a bar of soap to rub the bar between her hands, gathering plenty of bubbles before setting the bar back in its place. 

She takes her time as she moves her hands in slow, soothing motions over Bea’s back, careful to give certain areas extra attention as she massages her. Bea’s groans are washed away in the sounds of the shower, only felt as vibrations through her back and against Nessa’s hands. She continues her ministrations, gradually moving her hands forward to Bea’s chest to massage her breasts, pinching at her hard nipples every once in a while. Nessa smiles as she steps forward, pressing her chest to Bea’s back, squishing her breasts against her, making sure to moan softly into Bea’s ear as her nipples press into her soapy back. Bea tosses her head back at a particularly rough pinch of her nipples, giving Nessa a wonderful view of her face. It’s cute how Bea’s face relaxes once Nessa returns to massaging her breasts, her mouth hanging open slightly as she pants, only for her eyes to squeeze shut and her pants turn to moans she desperately tries to hide once Nessa rolls and pinches her nipples between her fingers again. 

It’s not long before Nessa is bringing one hand lower and lower, taking care to wash Bea up as she goes before sticking her hand out, rinsing the soap off her hands before cupping her hand against her lover’s wet lips. Nessa closes the gap between them, kissing her as she runs her slender fingers along Bea’s slit, gathering what slick is there. Bea shivers and gasps at the sensation, leaving her mouth open for Nessa’s tongue to venture into her hot and waiting mouth. 

It’s as if the world falls away, the water rushing on her skin fading into background noise as she focuses on how Nessa’s fingers feel against her and how her tongue overtakes her quickly, well-versed in what Bea likes. It’s as if she is drowning in Nessa, only coming back up for air when her lungs burn, screaming for oxygen. Bea brings herself to pull away, even though she feels lost in the throes of passion. She can’t imagine what she must look like, panting for air, her cheeks flushed and burning as she makes a mockery of the persona she carefully curated of the cold karate prodigy, all tossed away in the face of Nessa’s skill and love. With her in such a state, it’s easy for Nessa to move her around, gentle as she positions Bea with her back pressed against the glass shower door which gives her the chance to grip at the door’s handle to maintain her balance. Nessa gives her a salacious smirk as she drops down to her knees with all the calm grace of a Milotic, strong and in control. 

She rubs soothing, gentle circles into Bea’s hips as she speaks loud enough to be heard over the water. 

“You always work so hard, Bea. Let me take care of you tonight.”

It sounds akin to a plea, rather than a statement and Bea blushes in her embarrassment. She is always the one to spoil Nessa, always quietly insisting on control, so used to being given the reigns due to her status as a leader and a skilled combatant that she never gave Nessa the chance to change their dynamic. Until tonight, that is.

Bea has no argument, no complaints and Nessa takes that as he cue to move forward, slowly dragging her tongue along Bea’s wet slit. It’s obvious that Bea seems nervous about being spoiled by her lover from how stiff she is against the shower door and Nessa can’t have that. She closes her eyes, moaning softly as she works her tongue across Bea’s slick folds, her hot dancing against her clit as she circles the sensitive button. Bea gasps a squirms in her hold, hips bucking at the contact, overwhelmed by the sensation of Nessa working her tongue inside her steadily. Nessa continues to moan in her, playing up her enjoyment to relax her lover, happy to feel the tenseness dissipating from her muscles with each long lick of her tongue against her sex until Bea is jelly in her hands. 

With her nerves eased, Nessa pushes deeper into Bea, her nose bumping against her clit as she buries her tongue in her pussy, loving how her inner walls spasm, clamping down around her, only to release their hold on her tongue mere seconds later. Every part of her lover is addictive. From the sweet sounds Bea makes, her soft gasps and stuttering moans reverberating against the walls of her shower, calling out to her over the spray of the hot water to how she tastes, indescribable, yet so sinfully good that Nessa can’t wait to dip her tongue back inside of her everytime she has to pull away to breathe. 

Bea’s hands find their way to the back of Nessa’s head, not pushing her deeper, but halting her movements to allow Bea to grind down against her face, dragging her sex over Nessa’s lips again tongue herself. Even though Nessa is  _ supposed _ to be spoiling her, she allows her lover to act as she pleases, taking whatever she wants from Nessa as she chases her orgasm. While she can’t move her head, Nessa is still free to lap at Bea’s pussy, catching her juices on her tongue and moaning as she squeezes her thighs together as her own excitement builds inside her, just below her stomach.

It’s easy to tell when Bea is close to the edge. Nessa can feel how her muscular thighs twitch and quiver as Nessa drags her nails down her skin, leaving lines of electricity in their wake. Bea’s hands loosen in her hair and her hips move back, as if she is trying to pull away and Nessa can’t have that, now can she? She rushes forward, her hands going back to Bea’s hips as she holds her in place, feeling her lover melt all over again. Bea’s knees buckle just a bit beneath her, bringing her weight down against Nessa’s face, serving only to drive her tongue deeper into her, making Bea cry out, bucking her hips as she comes into Nessa's mouth. 

Nessa pulls back, licking her lips clean of Bea as she stands up once more, her hands moving up with her, her arms circling her lover as she leans in to kiss her. Bea’s moan is obscene as she tastes herself on Nessa’s lips and tongue, enjoying the taste of her own juices more than she imagined she would. She pulls away soon, her head fuzzy as she struggles to string together a sentence as she comes down from the high of her orgasm, still stuck in her afterglow. 

“W-What about you?”

Nessa gives a soft, thoughtful hum as she considers Bea’s question, thinking it so cute how she still manages to worry about her lover’s pleasure as she comes down from her own. 

“Here, I have an idea.” She says as she turns Bea around to face the warmed glass of the shower door, her cheek pressing against the steamed surface. 

Nessa maintains her control as her hand glides over Bea’s wet back, taking her time to relish in her lover’s strong muscles before placing her delicate hand over the nape of her neck. Nessa’s other hand finds its way back to her hip, holding Bea still as she positions herself behind the martial artist. Nessa presses her thigh up against her twitching sex, following suit with the back of Bea’s thigh as well. Nessa leans forward to pepper delicate, fleeting kisses against Bea’s wet skin, licking up rolling droplets of water to make her lover shiver in her anticipation.

“Nessa…” Her voice is steady, yet Nessa can hear the underlying plea in the other woman’s words. 

She does not make Bea beg as she rocks her hips forward, grinding her pussy against Bea’s thigh and vice versa. Their breathy moans drift into the steam filled air, harmonizing into a sweet chorus of moans, a song only for them as they rut against one another’s thighs. While Nessa starts slowly, giving Bea enough time to adjust to a new sensation after cumming so recently, it’s not long before she’s humping against her with a feverish pace. 

It’s all so much, the heated drags of slick skin against her dark thigh as she rides Bea’s, her skin tingling with sharp surges of electricity with each short stroke upwards. It feels as if no time has passed before Bea’s crying out for Nessa once again, her words slurred from having her face up against the glass, as she cums against Nessa’s skin. Her cum slides down Nessa’s skin, mixing with the thin breaking streams of hot water. Despite her legs feeling so thoroughly relaxed, as if they might give out under her, Bea pushes back against Nessa, pressing her thigh harder to her pussy, silently urging her lover to cum as well. 

Nessa hisses at the new level of pressure, thrusting her hips forward as she tosses her head back as she cries out, loud moan echoing through her bathroom, as her orgasm washes over her like a crashing wave. Bea shudders as she feels wetness like a river rolling down her thigh, cascading to the shower floor before Nessa slumps down against her back, weak and breathless in the aftermath of her orgasm. 

Nessa’s arms come down, winding around Bea’s thin waist as she hugs her from behind, nuzzling her face into the space between Bea’s neck and her shoulder. Bea turns to her lover, sharing the same air for a moment as their hot pants brush against one another’s lips before they lean in to share another kiss, gentle and loving in their afterglow. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!  
> if you're interested in my writing updates, feel free to follow me @ze_z_zi on Twitter!


End file.
